In the moonlit woods
by CanadaGrizzly
Summary: Someone unexpected saves Liz when she needs it most. Not sure if this is a oneshot or not. Please tell me in the reviews what you think! Please review. It will make me happy
1. Meera I love you

Meera Malik ran through the woods, her feet silent on the moonlit ground. She had disobeyed orders to come here, unarmed, risking her life, to save the life of Elizabeth Keene. No. She couldnt lose her, couldnt let her die, no matter what happened. She would give her own life to save hers.

There it was, just up ahead, the old, rundown cabin that reeked of chemicals and death. Silently, cautiously, she slipped around back to look in the window. What she saw made her heart ache. Liz sat, handcuffed to a wheelchair, appearing to be unconcious. "No. Please hold on-". She whispered, tears filling her eyes. She blinked them back. She could cry later. She had to save Liz now.

She opened the small window, barely able to squeeze through the tiny space, and landed on the floor with a soft thud. She picked up a rock, throwing it outside, causing the tall, naked man, known as The Stewmaker, to exit the cabin, searching fo the cause of the noise. Meera stood, knowing she didnt have much time.

"Liz. Elizabeth, can you hear me?" Meera shook the other woman gently by the shoulders. "Liz. I need you to open your eyes. " She heard a soft groan in response. "Liz-" She unlocked the handcuffs , gasping as Elizabeth fell forward against her.

"Mmmmeerrrrrra-" Liz asked , her words slurred and weak. Meera wrapped her arms around Elizabeth, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Shhhh. Im here. Weve got to get you out of here-" Meera whispered, unaware of the footteps behind her until she felt a cold, metallic weight against her temple. "Oh..god-"

"Youre not going anywhere-" The Stewmaker snarled. "I should just-" He kicked her, hard in the stomach. Pain filled her senses as she crumpled to the ground, crying out. "Kill you-" He kicked her again, hitting her over the head with the butt of the gun. "Right now." He hit her again, causing her to see stars.

She lay there, in too much pain to move, tears falling from her eyes. Suddenly she heard a sound that caused her heart to stop.

Liz cried out in pain, that man must be hurting her! With the last bit of strength she could call up, Meera stood, forcing the Stewmaker away from Liz. Blow by flow fell down on her, but Meera didnt stop.

He picked her up, throwing her down, slamming her onto the ground, before everything faded to black.

When she came to, Meera was shocked to hear the voice of Reddington, speaking to the Stewmaker, distracting him. But even more shocked to feel Liz gently shaking her awake.

"We...have..to go...get...up...meera...be..ok..." Liz fell beside her, apparantly too drugged to manage more than a crawl over to Meera's side. Meera felt Liz rest her head against her, and she managed to raise an arm to wrap around Liz's shoulders in a protective , almost loving gesture.

Tears fell from her eyes as she lay there, on the linolium floor of the cabin,pain shooting though her stomach and head. If she died here, she realized, she would die somewhat happy, holding the woman she loved. And if she lived, she vowed she would tell Liz how she felt.

But now, the warmth and false sense of safety she felt with Liz beside her was enough. She had to sleep. She was too weak to keep her eyes open. "I...love...you...Elizabeth...Keene..." she whispered, just as the world faded to black.

Liz point of view.

The cabin. Pain. The Stewmaker. Oh, God, where was Red? Where was SHE? Everything seemed to swim before her eyes, seemed to sway, and dance, like jello in a mold, or snow in a snowglobe. It hurt, the cuffs on her wrist, and on her ankles. She could barely understand what he was saying to her, could barely make out the words,the tone, the syllables, she only knew she was going to die. And she didnt care, she just wanted the pain to stop, wanted to stop feeling like the world was on the back of a pool floaty-

A voice, a hand, tears. Sweet, kind words, a voice that felt so achingly like home, soft and familar, like her own pillow after nights of sleeping in a hotel room. Her eyes struggled to focus.

"Mmmmmmeeeerrrraaaaa?" She asked, her mouth feeling like it had been stung by a thousand hornets. She felt the hand again, warm and soft, so gentle , this time covering her own hand. She began to cry, though she didnt know why. Why was Meera here?

She saw him,kicking her, heard her screaming, crying out in pain. She tried to help Meera,tried to push him away, but she couldnt make her body move. No. She tried to scream. Dont hurt her. Dont hurt Meera. Hurt me. Kill me. But dont hurt her. She watched, as, to her horror, he picked Meera up, holding her over his head like a rag, doll, watched as he threw her, into a bookshelf, watched as she fell, knocking over tools, and paint cans, watched as she landed with a deafening thud, seemingly lifeless on the floor.

No. No. Meera. . Lord have mercy, no. Not you. Please, god dont be dead. Dont leave me.

The door opened, and Red entered, looking like a lion facing a bull. Big, mean, angry, but safe. He would help Meera. He had to.

Her eyes began to close, against her will she began to faint. To cave to the fatigue trying to claim her. Meera. Be ok...Meera...please...dont go...dont go...dont...go

When she came to, Liz managed to fall from the chair, used every ounce of strength to crawl to Meeras side, to cuddle next to her . Weakly, Liz buried her face in Meeras side, dimly she felt Meeras arm wrap around her. Heard her tell her she loved her. Liz opened her mouth, but no words came out. If she couldve, she wouldve said that she loved her too.


	2. Do you love me too?

It had been three days since Liz and Meera had been released from the hospital, and both were back at work. Liz entered the post office, two cups of coffee in her hands, walking straight to Meera's office, her freshly curled hair bouncing on her shoulders as she walked.

"Hey-" Liz smiled shyly, setting down the extra cup. "I thought you might like some coffee-if not,its no big deal, I mean, it was a two for one deal, so I-"

"Liz-" Meera said gently, trying to hide a smile. "Thankyou." She stood, limping slightly, and walked over to Liz.

"Are you alright?" Liz's voice filled with concern. "Meera- does it still hurt?" She wrapped her arm around Meera's shoulders. "Hey-sit down, ok?"

"Liz- I'm fine. " she blushed as she felt Liz's arm around her. She decided to let Liz fuss over her. "Oh-Im not sure if-" she sighed, leaning against Liz.

"Meera!?" Liz asked frantically, worried that she was going to pass out. "Here. Sit-sit down. " she guided Meera back to her chair, then knelt beside her. "Is-is there anything I can get you?tylonol, water, something to eat?" She put her hand to Meera's forhead, checking for a fever. "You are a little warm..."

"Liz, Im fine. I promise." Meera gently brushed a strand of hair from Liz's face. "I'm fine-" she looked at Liz. Are YOU alright?"

"Yeah-" Liz blinked, wondering why she suddenly felt dizzy so close to Meera. "Yeah-"

"No. You're not"Meera raised her eyebrows, "come here. Sit with me for a moment-" She gently stood, then sat on the floor beside Liz, holding her close against her. "You'll be alright in a minute . "

"I'm alright NOW-" Liz protested. But she soon fell silent, resting her head on Meera's shoulder, listening to Meera as she began to hum a soft song, feeling drowsy as Meera rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're ok-" Meera whispered. "Liz-I thought you-well, I thought-" Meera buried her face in Liz's neck, trying to hide the tears threatening to spill.

"Meera. Shhh. I'm ok. I'm here. See?" Liz wrapped her arms around Meera, hugging her tightly. "You saved my life."

The door opened, "Agent Malik. Reddington wants to speak to-" Cooper's eyes widened, as he walked around the desk to see Meera and Liz cuddled together on the floor. "You..."

"Right! Ummm."Meera stood, flustered, "yes Sir-" she offered a hand to Liz, blushing madly. "We were just, ummm just-"

"Go see Reddington." Cooper ordered, his expression slightly amused.

* * *

Meera walked into the room, not knowing what to expect. Reddington had never asked to speak to anyone else on the taskforce before, besides Liz, so naturally she was nervous.

"Agent Malik." Red's voice held the 'buisness like tone' it usually did,but there was a hint of a smile on his face. "Have a seat." Red gestured with his hand towards a black metal folding chair.

Meera took a deep breath, her eyes darting around the room, looking around wildly in hopes that there was another agent nearby, but there was no one. No one except for Red Reddington and his smirk.

"What do you want?" Meera asked as she sat across the table from him.

"It has come to my attention that you and I both have an interest in the same thing. Elizabeth Keene. "

Against her will,a slight blush appeared on Meera's cheeks. "How do you know that?"

"I have my ways." Red smiled, then pulled out a picture from his breast pocket and slid it across the table. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yes. I do. It's an assault rifle. Military grade. What does it have to do with anything?" Meera stared at Red, wondering where he was going with this.

"Do you know how much damage it can do?" Red asked, looking at Meera with a stern expression on his face.

"Yes. I do."Meera answered. She stared at him, "Reddington, what point are you trying to make?"

"If you hurt her, what I do to you will make you WISH I had used an assault rifle." He nodded, then as she opened her mouth to speak, he stood, "we're done here, Agent Malik."

* * *

Meera walked back into her office, where Liz sat at her desk, doodling on a notepad. "Hey, Reddington needs to talk to you. He said it's important."

Liz stood,accepting Meera's offered hand. "Want to meet for lunch?" Liz asked softly, her heart rate quickening when she looked into Meera's eyes.

"Definitely. Nick's pizza down the street? Or Subway?" Meera asked as they walked out of the office.

"Subway. I'm in a health food mood." Liz smiled, walking away, down the hall and into the room where Red sat.

"Come in Lizzie." Red smiled, looking at her with an amused expression.

"What do you need Red?I don't have all day." Liz sat down, her voice annoyed as she glared at Red.

"How are you feeling Lizzie? After your ordeal? You seem to be faring well, considering your Knight in shining heels was there to help you."

"What are you trying to get at?" Liz glared, sensing and dreading where the conversation was going.

"Calm down Lizzie, I'm MEERLY saying, that keeping secrets is not a healthy thing, and I do worry about your health Lizzie. "

"Red. I don't understand what you're trying to say."Liz tried, even though she understood perfectly well.

"Tell her."Red sighed. "Lizzie, tell her how you feel. " He shrugged. "That's all. You can go."

* * *

"Agent Keene! We have a lead on our suspect. I need you and Agent Malik to drive over to the Farmers market in Newport, that's an hour from here. So leave now." Cooper met Liz as she was walking back to the office.

"Meera!" Liz called, as she hurried towards her. "We have to-"

"I know. Cooper told me. Let's go." Meera and Liz hurried out to the parking lot, and jumped into the big car. They drove half an hour in silence, listening to the country station.

"Meera-"Liz said after a while, turning the radio down to a talking volume. "May I ask you something?something important?"

"You can ask me anything."Meera answered, knowing in her heart w hat Liz was going to ask her. Or at least hoping she did.

"When we were...on the floor...in that...that...cabin-" Liz shuddered, tears filling her eyes as she remembered the fear from that night. "You said something to me. You...told me that you loved me..." Liz sighed, feeling a warm, calming hand on her knee. "Did...did you mean it?"

Meera pulled the car to the side of the highway, and looked directly into Liz's eyes. "Yes. I did".Meera smiled, then gently gave Liz a kiss on the lips. "I love you. "

"I...love you too" Liz gasped, surprised at the sudden turn of events. "Meera I- " Liz sighed, "you ...I -"

Meera laughed as she began driving again. "You're babbling Liz." She reached over, and took Liz's hand in her own. "It's cute."

* * *

It wasn't long before the SUV pulled into the parking lot of the Farmer's market. And even shorter until they found their suspect.

They followed him, down rows of peas, and corn, squash and potatoes. The heat was sweltering, and almost too much.

He opened fire, killing one of the agents. "Meera!" Liz shouted, when she saw the blood. "Are you hit?" She ran over to her, taking her hands in her own.

"No Liz. It's not my blood." Meera said soothingly. She stood, "let's get him."

He jumped into a jeep, and Meera commandeered a truck. Liz marveled at the ease with which Meera sped through the streets, dodging other cars, pedestrians and kids on bikes.

"Head him off at the next turn." Liz said through gritted teeth. "Do it!" She snapped.

The force of impact hit her like a kick to the gut. She gasped as her head slammed into the dashboard, almost knocking her out. "Liz!" Meera was shaking her.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." Liz jumped from the car, stumbling slightly as she pursued the suspect on foot. She saw the cut on Meera's forehead, and was extremely worried.

They caught him. Or rather, he caught himself. He was put into a government van, to be driven to the blacksite for questioning.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Liz asked as they got into the car. She smiled as Meera insisted upon almost carrying her, all because she was limping slightly.

"Absolutely fine. It's just a scratch. Now. YOU. Are going to the hospital to get checked for a concussion." Meera said, pulling Liz into her arms. She smiled lovingly as she stroked her hair. "I worry about you darling."

"Shh. Don't worry. I don't have a concussion."Liz whispered, planting a feather light kiss in Meera's head.

"Don't care. You're still going to get checked out." Meera ordered softly. "I'd die if something happened to you."

"Can you go with me?" Liz asked, not wanting to admit how recent events had left her scared of hospitals.

"Always."Meera whispered. "Anything for you."


	3. Don't leave me

Meera's point of view.

Silent footsteps behind her, cold metal against her neck, blood. So much blood. She crumpled to the ground, eyes begining to close. She didnt want to die. Not here, not like this. She and liz were supposed to go to dinner tonight, Meera remembered. But now- she would never see Liz again.

Her heart ached as she thought of a smile as radient as sunlight, lips as soft as satin, hands both gentle and strong at the same time. She began to shiver, feeling cold as ice as she lay there, alone, and for the first time in forever, afraid.

Liz point of view.

She bolted from her car, engine on, keys in the ignition, Red's warning like drumbrats in her head. She flashed her badge at thr security guard, pushing past people as she ran. Meera. Meera was here. Quite possibly hurt, and according to Red, the first person Berlin would go for, since apparently all this had to do with Liz in the first place-

"Oh God-" liz whimpered, seeing Meera lying on the ground, in a pool of blood. She ran over, pulling Meera onto her lap. "Stay with me baby. Come on." Tears were falling freely as she held her. "Dont leave me. Got that-" she began to sob. "Ive loved you, since the day we met-you..you were...stunning-" liz whispered, "youre going to be ok. I promise you-you have to. I cant live without you. Youre the only one whose ever truly loved me. No ulterior motive, no personal gain. Not some job-you loved me-"

Liz sobbed, as meera raised a weak, shaking, bloody hand and cupped liz's cheek.

Meera point of view.

It took all her effort to raise her hand. She was dying, she knew that, but she had so much left to tell her lizzie. So much left that she couldnt say.

She looked into lizzies eyes, _you are my everything. I love you more than life, you were my reason for living. You, jasmine and grace. Take care of them for me. Keep living. Ill be in every wind that blows , and every star that shines. And maybe. In another life we might meet again. _

She was fading, she could feel it. Weakly,she tapped out i love you, on lizs cheek. She looked at her, her eyes travelling to her lips._one last kiss._

Liz point of view.

"Ill take care of them . I promise. Meera. Ill take care of them."Her heart broke as she felt the words being tapped on her cheek. She leaned down, and pressed her lips to Meeras, one final time. "I love you baby." She whispered, as Meera drew a deep, ragged breath, then moved no more.

She lost it. Sobbing, rocking Meera in her arms, crying up at the ceiling. "You said youd never leave me. But you have. Its my fault. God, Meera, its my fault!" She sobbed until she felt strong arms lifting her up, holding her close against him. "Shes gone Ressler-"

Ressler point of view.

He stood, in shock as he watched Meera , bleeding out in the arms of Agent keene. He watched as they said goodbye, his heart aching, the scars of Audreys death reopened as he watched liz lose the one she loved, watched meera die in her arms.

"Liz. Come on. Shhh."he picked her up, carrying her away from meeras body. He stroked her hair as she buried her face in his shoulder, whispered words of comfort into her ear, though he knew only time could console her. He sighed, knowing her hardest task was yet to come.

Liz point of view.

She opened the door to the apartment, still smelling the lingering scent of vanilla and lavender perfume. She forced herself to stay strong as the sound of running footsteps greeted her.

"Hey liz guess what?i got the best grade in the whole class in math! Mrs. Springer says im just like mum!" Jasmine, the oldest of the girls raced in, holding her report card out for liz to see.

"And i got a white belt in karate practice!" Grace, threw the belt at liz. "Lizzie, can you read me a story before mummy comes home?"

Liz fought the tears as she led the girls over to thr couch. "Jasmine, Grace. I have to tell you something very sad. I need you to listen close, ok?"

"Whatever it is, mummy can fix it. Shes a superhero!"grace said, snuggling up to Lizzie on the couch.

"Not this time honey. Your mother cant be with you anymore."liz said softly.

"Did she...die?" Jasmine asked, crying against Lizs shoulder. Liz pulled both girls into a hug.

"Yes. She did. A very bad guy hurt her. Im...so sorry" liz began to cry.

"No." Grace got up, backing away from Liz, bursting into tears and shaking her head. "No. Lizzie. She's not. She promised-"

"She promised not to leave us!" Jasmine finished. "She loved us. She-she wouldn't leave. She wouldn't. "

"She's strong enough to fight anyone-" Grace whimpered. "I love her-Lizzie-she cant be dead. You-youre lying-"

"Sweetie-" Liz walked over, unconcious of the tears in her own eyes. "I wish i was-"

"Why-" Grace sobbed, running to Liz, falling into her arms, "why- whyd she leave us?"

"Honey, a very bad man did a very bad thing. He hurt her, and she died. -" Liz fought back a sob.

"Didnt she love us?" Jasmine whispered, wrapping her arms aroind Liz, her head resting on Liz's free shoulder.

"Yes. Dont ever, ever think she didnt. Guys,"liz sniffled, and said between tears. "She loved you so much. You were her world. She-" liz stopped, forcing herself to remain strong. "Before she died I made her a promise."

"You did?" Grace whispered, looking up at Liz.

"Yes. I promised her that no matter what, Id take care of you."

"We dont want you. We want Mummy!" Grace shouted, angry for a brief moment before clinging to Liz again. "We love Mummy-"

"Mummy loved you too."Liz whispered, holding both girls tightly as she finally broke down, into deep, wracking sobs. They clung to her, the three of them sobbing, crying for the loss of Meera.

After several hours, the girls cried themselves to sleep, and Liz carried them into their shared room, and laid them in their beds.

"Sleep well . "She whispered, kissing them on the heads. She went to the doorway, and turned out the light, closing the door partways behind her.

Liz walked down the hall, to the white door on the right, her hands shaking as she fumbled with the knob. Once it was open, she ran across the room, throwing herself into the walk in closet, knocking pantsuites and blouses off their hangers as she curled into a ball on the closet floor and sobbed, clutching a well worn pink sweater as she wept, her head aching, whimpering Meera's name over and over, not even noticing the hand on her shoulder.

"Lizzie. Lizzie..." the strains of a childhood song greeted her ears, as she heard the soft, deep voice pulling her out of aloneness.  
"Red. Shes gone-gone. I lost her-she left me. Oh god red. She left me-" she sobbed against him, her face buried in his chest, "i need her. Shes gone. I have no one-"

"Lizzie. Listen to me. She may be dead, but shell never leave you. Shes in your heart. Shell always be with you. Always. In the wind on your face, in the stars at night, in the post office , in the laughter of her children, youll remember her everytime you smell vanilla and lemon, everytime you hear high heels. Shes still here. She lives in you."

"I loved her Red." Liz sobbed, begining to drift off, both emotionally and physically exhausted.

"I know Lizzie. I know." And Red held her, rocking her gently back and forth until she fell asleep, the strains of her music box playing in the background.

(Alluding to the fact red is liz's father)


	4. Epilogue

The day was sunny and blue skied as Liz walked across the football field. Her hair had a few grey strands now, not as young as she used to be. Her eyes shone with pride as she saw the line of blue robed graduates. She took her seat on the bleachers, next to her wife, and younger daughter, and her son, Sam.

"Mom. I wish Mummy were here." Grace said softly. Her long dark hair fell in soft curls around her heart shaped face. She was tall, unlike her mother, already a foot taller than Liz.

"I know Sweetie." Liz wrapped her arms tightly around her youngest daughter. "I know she would be very proud of Jasmine for graduating. And you too." Tears filled her eyes as she thought of Meera,now long dead, and the life they would never share together. "She loved you very much. "

"Liz. Can I have a word with you please?" Her wife whispered, taking her hand. Liz nodded, and stood, following her to a spot a little ways away.

"Im sorry. " liz said softly. "For uh..making you jealous." Samar pulled her close, kissing her neck softly.

"Stop it. Never apologize for missing her. She loved you more than anything in the world. Trust me on that." Samar smiled. "I love hearing you talk about her. She truly was an amazing woman. " Samar held her close, tracing the scars on Liz's collarbone. Planting gentle kisses on them.

"Thankyou." Liz smiled, closing her eyes against Samar for a few moments. She allowed Samar to hold her close, and silently, she let go of all the pain this occasion brought her. "I love you , my beautiful Samar."

"Mom! Momma! Theyre starting!" Liz and Samar turned to watch the rows and rows of graduatates march across the grass, onto the great stage. First among them was Jasmine. Graduating with a 4.99 as Valedictorian. Liz's heart swelled with pride. Her little girl took the stage, a golden locket bouncing on her neck.

" Id like to thank my Mum. She was the greatest example to me, the greatest hero Ive ever known. She has watched over me from heaven, since the day she died ten years ago. Im going to be an CIA operative, just like Mummy."

Tears rolled down Lizs face as Jasmine turned her gaze to her.. "Momma took care of me, taught me how to apply my smarts, and that Integrity is everything. " she paused.

"Mom Samar stood beside Momma when no one else on the team would. She cleared Mommas name. She taught me loyalty. And Love. And Forgivness." Shd paused. "These are the three women who shaped my life, I hope I can make you proud."

* * *

Liz ran to Jasmine, throwing her arms around her daughter. "I love you Sweetie. "

Before Samar could approach, a deep chuckle sounded from the left. "Grandpa Red!" Sam shouted, leaping at him with all the energy of a five year old.

"Hello there. " Red laughed, his eyes sparkling with fatherly pride as he held the boy he considered his grandson.

An aging man approached, his black hair grey now, his wife a little ways behind him. Grace jumped up and ran to them. "Grandpa Harry! Grandma Charlene!" She wrapped her arms around Charlene, smiling at her. "Jaz just got her diploma."

"I know. I saw. Youll graduate in a few years too you know." Charlene smiled. "I hope youll be valedictorian too."

"Oh she will be. At the rate shes going, shes already got it. I cant remember the last time I saw her get a B." Harold grinned at his wife.

"Guys, lets go home to the barbeque. Im sure Uncle Donny made his famous grilled steaks-" Samar grinned at her family. With her right arm around Liz, and her left around Jasmine, she began to walk to the car. Red was balancing Sam on his shoulders, while Harold and Charlene listen to Grace boast about her last science fair win. She looked at Liz, who was crying softly. "Something wrong darling?"

Liz sniffled, tears falling. "No. Its right. This is home. This is family. This is ...almost perfect." A small butterfly landed on Liz's nose, then fluttered around her head. "I love you."

Liz smiled as they got into their cars, for the drive back. She knew she and Samar could have some time alone. Sam would eat several cheese burgers then end up in an endless game of football with Uncle Donny and then, when he got tired, hed play minecraft with Uncle Aram. Jasmine would talk endlessly with Grandpa Red about his 'Glory days' travelling the world, and Grace would start talking with Grandpa Harold and Grandma Charlene about school, but eventually get sleepy, and ask for stories about Meera , falling asleep with her head in Charlene's lap.

Liz and Samar held each other tightly. "This is our family. Forever. "


End file.
